Confrontations
by radcgg
Summary: Logan's reaction to the prank, and a series of snippits following the relationship that forms.
1. The Confrontation

**Title:** The Confrontation  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own them. Have no money. Don't bother with the law suit! P.S. ASP, I worship the ground you walk on!  
**Rating:** PG, for sexual situations/connotations  
**Summary:** Post- "But Not As Cute As Pushkin." What did Logan do after receiving the news?  
**Author's Note:** To **undoubtablyjess** for being the bestest a girl could ever ask for. I know you've seen this before, but I thought I'd finally share it with the rest of the world. Thanks go out to **auchic** for beta-ing and not telling me that it was crap. I owe you one. Oh, and feedback is like life. Give, please?

"That was not a very nice thing you did." She didn't even realize that he'd been standing behind her, which is necessarily her excuse for her purely physical reaction to his words. She can't even attempt to suppress the shiver crawling down her spine as the softly uttered words land on the outer shell of her ear.

"What are you talking about," she replies all innocence, refusing to turn towards his voice or lean back into his body because she knows what will happen if she does… when she does.

It's funny that she thinks about them as something already in motion. She truly believes that the relationship is inevitable while at the same time she does everything humanly possible to make sure that there is no relationship to speak of. It's quite the contradiction, yet, it makes perfect sense to her.

"You know what I'm talking about, Ace," he continues, moving to sit down beside her on the bench. She chose this place knowing that eventually he would find her here. Knowing that of all the places on campus this would be the most neutral for them to have their first official battle. Clearly, she thinks to herself, she has no feelings for him of anything but a friendly nature. Friends do that to friends, play little tricks. They do! Friends also spend inordinate amounts of time thinking about each other in friendly ways. Friends often obsess about their closeness to each other, wishing that they could be just that little bit closer to touch. Friends often think about each other every second they're not together and wonder, longingly, what it would be like to be the first in that long line…

"No, I really don't." She speaks more harshly than she had originally intended, but the course of her thoughts has impaired her mood slightly. Perhaps a little more than slightly.

"How did you get Richard to agree to it?" He says it calmly, as if her grandfather visiting him was an everyday occurrence.

"You saw grandpa? When was he here?" Again, maintaining the idealized picture of innocence, she turns to face him, giving him a guiltless smile.

"Yes, he came by yesterday to inform me about our impending engagement." She shivers as his fingers drag along her naked ring finger. She knows that she shouldn't be thinking about this, but she can't help imagining what it would be like to belong to him. No. No, she can't think that way. But knowing that he's just doing it to get a rise out of her, she doesn't jerk her hand away like all of her impulses scream at her.

"When did we get engaged?" She turns to him quietly, and realizes only too late, that he now has the advantage. His hand still rests on hers, softly caressing her fingers, possessing while attempting to distract. Okay, not attempting, succeeding.

"According to your grandparents a few days ago." Eyes, so brown and warm. She feels herself start to melt but knows that she can't give in to him. She needs to stay strong. She needs to show him that she can win. "My parents have already discussed our prenup as well as property settlements." Suddenly her fingers are no longer at her side, but at his lips. Softly brushing over each of them in turn. Lost amidst all these emotions she doesn't hear the last thing he says. Only feels herself reply.

"It wasn't that hard actually, he wanted to do it." And her body stiffens. Oops.

The hand, once held so tenderly is now carelessly dropped back down. "He wanted to do it, huh? It seems I've underestimated you, Ace. I promise, I won't do it again." She watches as his trademark smirk creeps along his face as he gives her a solid once over. She feels her cheeks heat under his gaze, and looks away as quickly as possible under the circumstances. "Well, I'll leave you to your coffee," he continues as he stands up. "See you at the office." She doesn't miss the wink he sends to her before he walks away.

How could she think that she would get away with this. She's never been able to lie properly. But he needed to be taught. Needed to be shown that not everything can go his way. Plus, it was fun. Worth it just to imagine the look on his face when her grandfather started talking about her grandmother taking care of the engagement notices. She can't help but smile at the thought, even though she's just been bestest. She doesn't seem to mind, only stares into space watching him walk away.

Though, now that she thinks about it, it's not fair. He had an advantage. He knew exactly which buttons to push to get her to spill everything. He had the benefit of experience. That will have to change. He'll probably be thrilled by it. Little Rory Gilmore finally giving in to her baser instincts, going with the flow, and applying all the knowledge gained from those little books that she reads all the time.


	2. Control

**Title:** Control  
**Author:** Bec  
**Disclaimer:** Rory and Logan belong to each other... I mean Amy... she owns them all... damn her.  
**Rating:** ummm... well... there's no sex, but it's pretty sexual, and she's mad. So PG-15... I don't know.  
**Author's Note:** Thanks to **undoubtablyjess** for being super cool... And beta-ing even though she should have been doing math homework.  
**Summary:** Basically an excuse to have Rory get really really mad and deal with Huntzberger's commitment issues.

She can't breathe. She can't breathe and had absolutely no will to try. She would have drowned more than willingly in the moment. Her attempt to break free comes out in a desperate moan before his lips finally release hers. His fingers work in slow meaningful circles along her side, warming and chilling her at the same time.

The moan turns to rasping breaths as she tries to compose herself. She'd never even considers dislodging herself from his body. She can't remember a time before the embrace began, but she has craved the proximity for weeks. There is nothing she wants more than to close the distance between their lips again, knowing full well that breathing is not a priority for her. She's already accepted that her life is about to change and convinces herself that those changes are exactly what she needs.

He knows it too. She can tell from the look in his eyes, daring her to restart what she has ended only moments before. She knows that it is a mistake, but it is her choice.

She closes the distance between them, this time allowing her hands to work at the tie that has been picked out especially for this occasion. Pulling on the silk until it falls loosely from his neck, feeling the pulse in his lips vibrate through her head, always knowing that the excitement was not one sided. She lightly bites on his bottom lip until he parts them for her while she unbuttons each immaculate button on his shirt.

The speed doesn't bother her, the racing of their mouths, tongues caressing, delving as deeply as possible, in an attempt to merge. She's known for months that this is exactly where they have always been headed. She's now come to accept that fate.

She moans into his mouth again, but not in protest. All the nerves in her body tingle as his hand covers her breast.

Suddenly her mouth is free of his.

"We can't do this." His voice is rough and shocking.

"What do you mean" she replies. "We were doing a really good job of doing this a few seconds ago." Her hands make their way down to the next button as his move to counter her attack.

"I'm serious, Rory. We can't do this here. Not like this."

"Why not? When did Logan Huntzberger get hit with the self-righteous stick" She smiles up at him, but refuses to stop her fingers from working against his shirt.

"Because, it's not right."

"Since when have you ever cared about right" Her voice flows with bitterness. "You're not relationship material, remember? So I'm making sure that it's not a relationship. No strings. See."

"Rory "

"What? Surprised that I'm not perfect? Surprised that I'm not above a quickie at a party? Surprised that I don't care" Her fingers finally make it to the last button, quickly unbuttoning and pushing the shirt open. "Surprised that I could accept this? The relationship girl, looking for a quick fuck from someone who can't give anything but that" Her hands move to her own shirt. "What? What exactly is the problem, Logan? Because the flavours of the week you've been parading around lately seem to demonstrate that you have no physical problem with the act. So is it me" Down again. "Am I the problem" She looks into his eyes as another button pops out of its hole. "Am I not pretty enough? Or smart enough? Or, god forbid, sexual enough for you? Are you afraid to taint me? Because I can assure you that you won't be able to do that." He stands there, his eyes looking into hers; another pop is heard. "Are you afraid? Afraid that there's more to this? Because I've accepted that this is all there is… all there will ever be "

And his lips descend on her again. Softly, not like before, turning her bones to water, making her forget what she had been saying only seconds before. He doesn't deepen the kiss at all, allowing his lips to leisurely take from hers for seconds, minutes, hours.

"Angry works for you" he says as he breaks from her again. He smooths down her shirt that has miraculously rebuttoned itself. "You're not ready for this." Before she can try to protest, he places two fingers over her lips. "You're not ready for this, and neither am I." He kisses her again, taking each one of her hands in his, and using them to button up his shirt in a more sensual manner than it was unbuttoned.

She finally resigns herself to the fact that the power had shifted again. She is no longer in control, or mad enough to regain control. She lets him guide her, trusting him as much as he will let her. Even as he releases her lips and leads her from the room, she goes, without protest.

**Author's Note:** You can find the next part on my LJ(see profile)- called "Worries are for Tomorrow"


End file.
